


daring pink ♡

by bby7_33



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Fluff and Smut, I wrote this a while ago, Lowercase, M/M, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, empathy era, if it sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby7_33/pseuds/bby7_33
Summary: jungwoo either gets a "quality dicking" from his boyfriend lucas, or washes ten's laundry for 3 months.it's pretty obvious which jungwoo would prefer to do.





	1. daring

 

promotions for the “empathy” album were finally done, and all 18 nct members were allowed to take a night off to roam the city.

 

it started off as a shopping trip, to a movie night, till haechan complained that he was starving, and all 18 members walked to a restaurant in Itaewon, snapping photos for instagram along the way. 

it was around 3 hours of eating, drinking, and catching up on everyone lives. dishes and drinks seemingly being brought and served infinitesimally... it was the most relaxed that all 18 of the members had had felt in along time.

as others drank to the point near no return, jungwoo and ten were at the very corner of the table, complaining about the lack of boyfriend time they were getting due to their packed schedules.

“so, whatcha gonna do about lucas?” ten said out of the blue.

jungwoo’s eyes widened. _did I do something? what’s wrong with my yukhei? is he hurt?!_

ten laughs, “oh my gosh woo, don’t jump to the worst conclusions! i’m talking about you and your horny ass. literally.”

jungwoo’s eyes widened even further, and he slapped ten square in the chest.

“ow!”

“yo, no violence you two. jungwoo, don’t hurt my baby!” johnny shouts from across the table, his speech slightly slurred from the alcohol.

 

ten grins triumphantly and winks at johnny before he turns back to jungwoo.

“oh c’mon woo~ make a move! it’s tiring to watch you get hornier each passing day, _and_ still have to listen to you complain how you want to take your relationship with lucas to ‘the next level’.”

jungwoo huffs. he knows how much of an ass he’s been the last 2 months, and he owes ten at least 17 lunches, or at the very least a break.

 

“w-what should I do then…” jungwoo whispers.

ten is a little shocked at the sudden mood-change and re-composes himself.

after a minute, ten let’s out a small “ _ah!”_  and whispers a dare into jungwoo’s ear.

jungwoo gasps.

“wait, _tonight_?!”

winwin, who was sitting next to the two looks their way and quirks his eyebrow in question. before he could get an explanation from the two, yuta had already grabbed him by the jaw and forced his attention back on him.

ten slaps jungwoo’s thigh.

“quiet down woo, yes, _tonight_ . you better get a quality dicking, or else you’ll be cleaning my laundry for the next _3_ months.”

 

_is it a bit harsh making him clean my laundry?_ ten thinks.

_nah. he’s just going to be in for a few surprises if he loses…_

ten’s mind conjures up an image of jungwoo sifting through his laundry, looking shocked when he finds a various lingerie sets, dresses and many other _questionable_ outfits.

ten couldn’t help but let out a breathy chuckle.

 

ten knew that the quiet, seemingly-innocent boy, never backed down at a challenge.

 

jungwoo didn’t know where to start. He didn’t know how to get the ball rolling in the right direction. he can’t just casually ask his boyfriend of 2 months and say _“hey, i know this is sudden, but i’m really horny and i need to have sex with you to win a dare.”_ but jungwoo didn’t want tonight to run just for a dare. he wanted to bring out the side of lucas he’d been craving ever since he’d lay eyes on him as a rookie.

jungwoo spun around on the red patent-leather of the booth to face lucas.

“lucas,”

jungwoo taps his shoulder.

“lu- _lucas_ ”

the chinese boy finally spins around in the booth, pulled away from his conversation with chenle, coming face to face with a weary eyed jungwoo.

“jungwoo, are you okay?” he asks with his well-known smile etched onto his face.

jungwoo reaches over and hugs lucas’s left arm, rubbing his cheek against his bicep, whilst letting out a muffled answer.

“jungwoo-ah, speak up for me baby.”

jungwoo looks up at lucas with heavy-lidded eyes. “i’m tired and i wanna go home. i think i drank too much.”

lucas, being the soft hearted boy, couldn’t resist the boy’s cute face and soft words which always manage to catch him off guard.

he brushes his hand through jungwoo’s caramel coloured hair reassuringly.

“i’ll ask the other members if any others would like to come home with us, okay baby? i’m pretty sure others are just as tired as you. jaemin seems to have fallen asleep on jeno and renjun…”

as lucas trails off and asks the other members, jungwoo’s face is adorned with a slight pout when lucas suggested bringing the other members home. _sigh_ . jungwoo wanted _his_ lucas alone with _him_ for the night, but he won’t let a little hindrance get in the way. when jungwoo wants something, he’ll get it. 

  
•

“jungwoo. kim jungwoo!” lucas shakes his boyfriend gently, not wanting to hurt him, needing to wake him up after the 45 minute ride from the restaurant to the hotel.

jungwoo lets out a frustrated sigh. he fell asleep. _shit_. he has to get back on track, he can’t let ten make him wash his laundry for the next 2 weeks. the thai boy won’t let him live it down.

lucas helps the boy out of his seat, and drags him to the hotel elevator where the dreamies were waiting. jeno, jaemin, haechan and mark falling asleep on each other. jisung, renjun and chenle were still awake and laughing about a joke, chenle’s dolphin laugh echoing through the empty foyer as they continue to talk about something in mandarin making lucas laugh.

“what’s so funny?” jungwoo asks, not entirely sure what the joke was since his mandarin was fairly limited.

“eh, don’t worry babe.” lucas planted a kiss on jungwoo’s forehead.

“eww, what the fuck you guys!” jisung gagged out. “language!!” renjun shouted, accompanied with a flick to jisung’s forehead.

haechan reaches over and clutched mark’s head in his hands and tried to plant a kiss on his cheek, but mark pushed him away.

“aish, hyung!!! lemme give you a kiss please!!~” haechan whined, hanging off marks neck.

mark, looking done with the boy, cheeks flushed at his little whine.  “n-no channie. not here.” mark whispered.

“ _aaaa, i wanna sleep yeesh_ .” jeno groaned, on queue with the elevator’s little * _bing_ *. he had an exasperated expression as he walked into the elevator with his hand placed on jaemin’s waist, pulling his sleepy dongsaeng along. exasperation immediately leaving his face and replaced with crescent eyes when jaemin hugged him back.

the 9 members squish into the confined space, jungwoo and lucas making their way to the back of the elevator. after everyone was in and caught up in their own conversations, jungwoo pushes his back against lucas’s torso, making sure to press his ass flush against his front.

 

lucas froze. _what is he up to?_

lucas tried to distract himself by gripping the cool bar of the elevator behind him.

_fuck..._

 

lucas was getting hard.

 

_fast._

was he embarrassed? holy queso he was.

being an idol means very limited sexual... _endeavours_. for lucas he hadn’t been able to focus on such things due to his hectic trainee and idol life. he knew that the other members fucked with each other now and then, but he was never tempted by his seductive hyungs, reverting to quick handjobs in the shower before he was kicked out by another member wanting to shower before they ran out of hot water.

so can you _really_ blame him for getting hard so easily? especially due to the fact that jungwoo is his boyfriend and that he’s been lusting over him for bitch knows how long. 

 

jungwoo had started shamelessly grinding his ass feverishly against lucas’s growing bulge. They were located at the back of the elevator, behind the dreamies who were facing the doors, meaning that no one noticed jungwoo’s actions.

lucas immediately gripped jungwoo’s hips. “w-woo, the dreamies.” lucas whispered.

jungwoo looked over his shoulder and gave lucas an innocent smile along with unknowing puppy eyes. that didn’t help lucas’ little problem _at all._

 

* _bing* level 6._

 

the boys let out a cheer and ran out of the elevator. “so, which rooms are we in?” mark asks as the boys crowd around jisung who was holding the list which taeil had given to him before they left the restaurant.

 

**room 312** : _mark & haechan _

**room 317:** _jeno, jaemin & renjun _

**room 320:** _chenle & jisung _

**room 327:** _jungwoo & lucas _

 

haechan gives mark a back-hug, jisung and chenle high-five each other and renjun, jaemin and jeno race each other to their allocated rooms, suitcases trailing behind them.

“well, at least i’m not with fat kun.” lucas says out of the blue. jungwoo lightly punched his boyfriend, scolding him for being so rude about a fellow member. lucas wrapped jungwoo up in a big hug, smushing his boyfriend’s face into his chest. for a moment, jungwoo forgot about ten’s dare, and lucas forgot about his semi-hard-on, as both boys felt comfortable in the warmth of each others embrace.

then jungwoo’s mind set back on his mission.

“an mwe gwo bwak ew th ro-“

“hold up babe, i can’t hear you,” lucas said as he gently lifted jungwoo’s face up he asked something which was muffled by lucas’s t-shirt.

“can we go to our room? we look weird standing out here just hugging in the middle of the hallway.” they tugged their suitcases to their allocated door, lucas swiping the keycard followed by jungwoo launching himself onto the nearest bed.

“ah~ so fluffy!” jungwoo said as he rubbed his face on the hotel blanket.

lucas wheels in his and jungwoo’s forgotten suitcase before crawling over to the bed and cuddling up to his boyfriend.

jungwoo could stay like this forever. lucas’s arms wrapped around his small frame, keeping him warm, forgetting about the main purpose of tonight. but he can’t. the thought of doing ten’s washing brought many disgusting images to mind, thus bringing jungwoo out of his comfortable trance.

“i’m going to get ready for bed,” jungwoo says as he suddenly jolts out of lucas’s hold, and walks over to his suitcase to retrieve his toiletries and other supplies he’d need to prepare for tonight, including the backpack he’d brought to dinner that night.

“ok babe,” lucas responded between shouting answers at the game show playing on the tv.

 

as soon as jungwoo got locked the bathroom door, he unzipped his backpack. before he left the restaurant ten pulled him away from the group and handed him a pretty pastel-pink bag. before he could check it ten left him with a taunting “ _have fun cutie~,”_ leaving jungwoo to be pulled away with the others with a good idea of what was in the bag. 

before starting on anything, he wanted to check out if the pretty bag contained what he’d thought. his idea was confirmed: ten had given him lingerie. the little dress was the same pastel-pink as the bag, its soft silk adorned with beautiful lace around the hem of the dress. he didn’t know if it was possible to fall in love with a clothing item, but fuck he just did.

he slipped it on. jungwoo being around 3 inches taller than ten, made the already short dress skimpier than it originally was, leaving nothing to imagination. the thought of so much skin on show sent a shiver up jungwoo’s spine, giving him a sudden burst of confidence. any worries he had before were gone. he sadly took the dress off so he could continue with the rest of his tasks before the night progressed.

 

after painstakingly shaving his whole body, showering and putting on fairly natural makeup topped off with not-so-natural gold eyeliner, all he had to do was put on his outfit. he reached back into the bag to get the dress, and felt something else in it when he felt around the bottom. pulling out the dress, he reached in again and pulled out two more light pink items which he didn’t notice earlier since he was so enraptured with the dress.

a velvet choker with a heart charm, and lace panties which both matched the dress _perfectly_.

 

as jungwoo looked at himself in the mirror he choked on air. he didn’t think there’d be a day where he’d be able to wear something so beautiful and empowering. he thanks ten mentally whilst he gathers his belongings and pushes away any nervous thoughts threatening to taint his new-found confidence.

as he finally left the bathroom he encountered the same view as before; lucas enraptured in the tv, the only difference was weariness threatening to close his eyes.

“what took you so long woo? I thought you were getting ready fo-“ and that was when lucas choked on his spit and had a near aneurysm in one. not exactly the response jungwoo wanted his look to invoke. he wanted his boyfriend to die metaphorically, not to _actually fucking die on him._ he rushed to lucas and started slapping his back. once his boyfriend wasn’t dying anymore, he rushed to the mini-kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, placing it in lucas’s hands.

“you’re literally going to be the death of me kim jungwoo.” jungwoo cuddled up to lucas, giggling along with lucas’s booming laughter.

once the laughter died down, lucas gave jungwoos thighs a gentle squeeze.

“give me a twirl princess.” jungwoo mentally preened at the nickname as he stood up and showed-off his outfit to his boyfriend.

it was pretty and soft, so perfectly fitting to jungwoo. lucas loved it. the sight before him made his heart swell. more-so his dick. his dick definitely took a liking to jungwoo in this outfit.

there was a sudden change in the atmosphere. an electric buzz had formed around them, amplifying by the second.

lucas stretches out a hand to jungwoo who was shyly standing in front of him, not knowing what to do next. “come here baby.” jungwoo took his hand, lucas’s arm wrapping around his waist and the other propping each of jungwoos thighs up to straddle his own.

“you’re really pretty you know that?” jungwoo buries his head in lucas’s neck, embarrassed at such words.

before anything else was said, lucas leaned forward and trapped jungwoo's lips in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will hopefully be out soon ♡  
> -  
> if you're interested, here are the songs i listened to whilst writing the first chapter;  
> • chateau -blackbear  
> • cupid -pH-1, PENOMECO  
> • imagine -key  
> • dream in a dream -ten  
> • ooh la la la -exo  
> • explore -kris wu  
> • deserve -kris wu (feat.travis scott)  
> • i miss the old u -blackbear


	2. pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need to say a major apology. it’s been 6 months without me uploading this chapter.  
> i’m sorry if this isn’t what you expected, or this was a bit of a let down. i’ve never written smut, so if y’all hate it, that’s totally understandable. feel free to click away if it's that bad!
> 
> to the people who supported me in the first chapter, thank you so much!  
> i’ll try my best to improve my upload schedule in the future♡
> 
> \- 7

before anything else was said, lucas leaned forward and trapped jungwoo’s lips in his mouth. jungwoo was sweet, his mouth was a cavern of honey and vanilla and lucas couldn’t get enough.

lucas on the other hand still tasted of the saké he drank earlier.

he started trailing his hands up from jungwoo’s plush thighs to his chest, squeezing his ass along the way.

_god he’s perfect._

jungwoo begun to grind against lucas’s growing bulge, kittenish mewls escaping his mouth. “how are you this turned on already princess?” lucas whispered, nipping at jungwoo’s neck. he felt the boy’s body shiver at the nickname.

“don’t tease,” jungwoo pouted.

lucas chuckled “whatever you say kitten.” he then picked up jungwoo and gently laid him across the hotel bed. lucas started to leave wet trail of kisses along his jaw.

“can i?” he asked, clutching the satin dress hem.

jungwoo nodded. lucas groaned at the sight of the pink panties hugging jungwoo’s slim hips, trying its best to contain his straining cock.

“oh, you’re really treating daddy tonight aren’t you?”

jungwoo whined. “anything for you daddy~”

this spurred on lucas, tugging the dress off his boyfriend to reveal his pretty pert nipples and toned figure. he gave a careful lick to his nipples, hand slowly trailing down his torso to palm jungwoo through the panties.

“i’m not porcelain you know? you can, you know...play rough with me.” jungwoo hid his burning face in his arm, embarrassment washing over him. lucas looked up, shocked that the delicate and seemingly innocent member of nct uttered such words.

jungwoo and him had never tried anything beyond sweet kisses and equally sweet sex. the most kinky they got was calling each other names. he’d never thought his boyfriend wanted more...

it made lucas horny beyond words.

“if you insist.” he crushed his lips against jungwoo’s once again, thrusting his tongue in soon after, grinding on him in the process.

“m-more! lucas, more!” he moaned into his mouth.

lucas slapped his thigh. “what’d you call me?”

“ah, d-daddy! I want more, please!”

“better.” lucas pulled down the panties, freeing jungwoo’s cock, already dripping with precome. lucas started fisting the jungwoo, causing the boy to thrust up into his palm.

“ah, daddy please!”

“please what? use your words princess.”

“daddy, please i want your cock!” lucas shuddered.

“oh, so needy aren’t you? finger yourself open for daddy then.” lucas said, as he handed jungwoo a lube packet.

jungwoo groaned.  _why does he gotta work for dick?_

scrambling off lucas, he slicked up his fingers, and hastily thrust two into his ass, moaning at the stretch. lucas started palming himself to the sight of jungwoo sloppily fingering himself, face screwed in concentration and impatience.

“d-daddy,” jungwoo panted, “I’m ready for your cock…”

“come,” lucas motioned. jungwoo started into his eyes intently, lust clouding his vision.

“suck”

just to be ass, jungwoo decided to push the boundaries.

“no! fuck me now!!” he pouted, arms crossed with eyes filled with mischief. lucas tugged his light grey hair.

“do what I say, or your bratty little ass won’t get any action for a month.”

even though jungwoo knew his boyfriend could never go at least a week without fucking at least twice in between their hectic schedules, the prospect still frightened him. jungwoo quickly wrapped his plush lips around lucas’s head, inching down his ample length till he felt his cock hit the back of his throat. after a minute to adjust, he slowly began bobbing up and down, his velvet tongue roaming the underside of lucas’s cock, saliva drooling everywhere.

“a-ah, not too much princess, i’m gonna come.” jungwoo promptly unsheathed lucas, and waited for his next order.

“on your back, i want to see you” jungwoo did as lucas said, propping a pillow behind his head. lucas spread jungwoo’s legs and moved himself between them.

“are you okay with this woo? you have to tell me if you don’t feel comfortable at any point, okay?” jungwoo looked up. lucas’s cold and demanding persona had been replaced with concerned puppy eyes and soft words.

jungwoo smiled and reached out to hold lucas’s hand. “i’m good, you always make sure i’m comfortable. stop stressing ‘cas.”

lucas smiled back, he leaned in and gave jungwoo a soft kiss on the lips. “okay.”

lucas slowly pushed into jungwoo, his tight heat enveloping him.

“you didn’t stretch out much for daddy did you?”

“shut up and fuck me” jungwoo bit back.

lucas wedged two fingers underneath jungwoo’s pink choker and pulled. “you’re gonna regret that little brat.”

lucas crashed his lips back onto jungwoo’s for the tenth time that night. clashing teeth and saliva in a fight for control, as jungwoo was being ruthlessly fucked. jungwoo was clung onto lucas’s biceps. the tiny part of his brain that wasn’t lust ridden, was majorly concerned that he’d go flying.

“a-ah! daddy please! faster, i’m gonna come!” 

lucas picked up the already feverish pace, trying to chase his own release. “l-lucas!” jungwoo came, come painting his chest. the clenching of jungwoo’s ass around lucas’s cock tipped him to his own release, moaning jungwoo's name in the process.

jungwoo lay back onto the sweat drenched pillow, stuck in his post-orgasm haze. all he registered was lucas’s weight laying on his buzzing body.

 

•

 

once a couple of his brain cells recovered, he noticed how disgustingly sticky his and lucas’s torsos were.

_ew. that’s gonna be a pain to clean up…_

he tried getting up, but lucas was well-and-truly fast asleep with a smile on his face. jungwoo smiled.

_ugh, we’ll just clean up tomorrow._

 

•

 

jungwoo soon fell asleep to the slow rise and fall of lucas’s chest, their breathing slowly syncing into one calming sway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2nd chapter playlist]  
> • and july- heize feat. dean & dj frizz  
> • famous- taemin  
> • now or never- sf9  
> • focus on me + long black- jus2  
> • diamond- baekhyun  
> • house of cards- bts (full length edition)  
> • lips- nct127  
> • bodyroll- plvtinum
> 
> [feel free to ask me anything ♡]  
> tellonym: bby7_33  
> (i had a spare insta acc, so you can ask me shit there too if you want) bby7_33

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter should hopefully be out soon ♡  
> -  
> if you're interested, here are the songs i listened to whilst writing the first chapter:  
> • chateau -blackbear  
> • cupid -pH-1, PENOMECO  
> • imagine -key  
> • dream in a dream -ten  
> • ooh la la la -exo  
> • explore -kris wu  
> • deserve -kris wu (feat.travis scott)  
> • i miss the old u -blackbear


End file.
